Highway Zealots
SandBox Narrative The Highway Zealots are ... Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The Highway Zealots were introduced at the start of Operation: Archangel ( Jun 06, 2013 ). *No Further History Faction Specific Traits *NONE History of Appearances Faction Units Associated Units & Tech Associated Unique Rogue Bases Update History *The removed all Standard Rogue Bases in the Game Update of Mar 07, 2007. *The gained a Standard Rogue Base in the Game Update of *The were introduced at the start of Operation: Archangel ( Jun 06, 2013 ). *No Further Updates Additional Information *The are one of five Rogue Factions to control Rogue Resource Deposits on the World Map. *The joined forces with the Armored Corps and M.A.Y.H.E.M. to form Ironstrike on Aug 21, 2014. Trivia *The were the 11th Rogue Faction to be introduced. *The were introduced as the Special Event Antagonist during Operation: Archangel. *The overtook and wiped out the Son of Saints in June 2013. ( Ref ) *The name of the Highway Zealot's Leader has never been disclosed and has remaining a mystery since the faction's introduction. Firsts & Records *War Commander First & Records : **''First Faction to ....'' - Highway Zealots Quotes - Rogue Attacks Quotes - Event Messages Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery Highway_Zealots.png|Highway Zealots Icon HighwayZealots(Portrait)2.png|Name Unknown Faction Leader Gallery - Event Messages Archangel-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #1 Archangel-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #2 Archangel-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #3 Archangel-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #4 Archangel-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #5 Archangel-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Archangel Event Message #6 DesertRecon-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #1 DesertRecon-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #2 DesertRecon-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #3 DesertRecon-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #4 DesertRecon-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #5 DesertRecon-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Desert Recon Event Message #6 Roadkill-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #1 Roadkill-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #2 Roadkill-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #3 Roadkill-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #4 Roadkill-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #5 Roadkill-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Roadkill Event Message #6 Gallery - War Trophies Roadkill-LargePic.png|Roadkill Trophy Operation: Roadkill Gallery - Associated Features Bonus-XP-Target-Helipad.png|The Helipad First Appearance : Operation: Archangel CommandCenter-DesertRecon.png|Desert Recon Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon Excavator.png|Excavator Bonus Target First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon Gallery - Introduced World Map Icons DesertCompound-MapICON-NoLabel.png|Desert Compounds First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon Outpost-MapICON-NoLabel.png|Outpost Base First Appearance : Operation: Desert Recon ChallengeBase-MapIcon.png|Arctic Challenge Base First Appearance : Dec 10, 2014 ChallengeBase-Lv30-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 30 First Appearance : Feb 26, 2015 ChallengeBase-Lv40-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 40 First Appearance : Apr 26, 2016 ChallengeBase-Lv60-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 60 First Appearance : Nov 03, 2015 ChallengeBase-Lv90-MapIcon.png|Challenge Base Lv 90 First Appearance : Dec 02, 2015 HammerBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Hammer Base First Appearance : Nov 09, 2016 LiberatorBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Liberator Base First Appearance : Dec 06, 2016 DetonatorBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Detonator Base First Appearance : Jan 31, 2017 HadesBase-MapIcon-NoLabel.png|Hades Base First Appearance : Feb 08, 2017 Gallery - Introduced Backgrounds Arctic_Canyon-Background.jpg|Arctic Canyon First Appearance : Arctic Challenge Base Gallery - Rogue Attack RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-1a.png RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-2a.png RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-3a.png RougeAttack-HighwayZealots-1b.png Video Released : Aug 21, 2014 Official Kixeye Video']] |Column 2 width % = 50% |Alignment2-Right-Center-Left = center |Column 2 Here = Released : Sep 25, 2014 Official Kixeye Video']]}} Navigation Category:Rogue Faction Category:Game Character Category:A to Z